A Calling With A Meaning
by Savvyzz The Awesome Ninja
Summary: <html><head></head>White and N have parted. But a letter shines light on a new problem. Pokemon are causing havic all over Unova. Can White find N, who understands pokemon, or will all hope but lost.  Re-posting of the story</html>
1. Chapter 1 Parted

**N's original words from the Pokemon Game belong to the pokemon creators and everything else i didn't make up. Well my first Pokemon fanfic and hope ya like it :)**

"Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?" N yelled atWhite staring at the ceilings of his castle.

"But..." White called. But she was interupted by N in a calm voice.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Uhh..." Slowly N started to make his way down the long stretch of floor towards where his throne once was. White shook her head and followed N down the long stretch. He looked back down from the ceiling as he walked and looked to White and stopped walking. His voice seemed to echo through the big throne room, as it bounced off the various walls.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." He looked at the floor as he spoke these words. White look surprised at the statement because she thought differently back in Accumula when he spoke it.

"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

"You needed to see you beliefs were true." White whispered. He didn't hear White's statement and started to walk again down the long stretch of floor. White followed him and he continued to speak.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…" N stopped walking and looked out the big hole where his throne used to be. The wind welcomed itself into the room and stirred both of them. He turned back to White looking her in the eyes.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." White nodded and looked at the clear sky.

"White..." N called to her.

"Yea , N sorry I was looking out into the clear sky." He chuckled a bit and walked closer to her.

"White..." He whispered to her.

"You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true. Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! " He looked into his eyes and tears started to well up because of his words.

"White, If anyone can, it's you." He hushed softly to her. His voice seemed to comfort her. Her gave White a smile and backed away from her.

"Well, then… Farewell." He turned from her and took a Pokeball from his belt; throwing it into the air. Zekrom appeared in a sudden flash of red as the Pokeball came back down into N's hand. Zekrom flaoted outside the giant hole waiting for N to say something. N walked to the giant hole and was about to jump when white called to him.

"Wait N!" Tears streamed from her face, she didin't want him to see him go.

"Goodbye White. I hope we wil get to meet each other again and follow your dreams." He jumped onto Zekrom and waved. Both him and the pokemon were soon gone in a flash. The sight sent White running to the gaping hole screaming N's name out, but they were already out of sight. the wind picked up once again, forcing her to shut her eyes and back up intot he throne room. White rubbed her eyes trying to get them back to normal from the tears and the wind.

"He's gone." She whispered. She looked up at the hole where N once was. There in the middle of the floor in fornt of the hole sat a cap. Her eyes widened and she ran over to it. It was N's hat, White knew it anywhere. The White and black cap must have drifted off of N's head in the wind. She bent down and picked in up into the gentle care of her hands. Turning it over, looking in the inside, she saw a name.

_Harmonia _

Next to the name was a paper taped to it. It was a folded paper and it was adressed to N. She slowly took the paper off the cap and placed the cap upon the floor. She opened the paper wondering what it said. Scanning the paper once it was unfolded , White's eyes widened. It was a letter that only N was supposed to see. It was a letter to N from Ghetsis, a letter that described his revenge on N and the world.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble With Escaping

"I want some food now!" Ghetsis screamed from the jail cell.

The moon showed through the small rectangular window in the corner of the room revealing a tea green haired man. He sat slumped on the unsturdy bed that was bolted to the floor. The white sheets that were once clean ,were on the dirty muddy floor.

His cry agitated the guard standing outside his cell. The guard had been trying to ignore him for the past hour. Ghetsis already had his lunch and now an hour later was yelling for dinner. the guard wondered if Ghetsis knew he was now a criminal , not some full stock king of a criminal organization. He wondered if Ghetsis realized that he was sitting in a cell behind bars and he couldn't request what he wanted.

"Shut up you old hag. You had lunch an hour ago and now your protesting more food. Are you crazy? Other people in here are happy for even one meal. So shut your darn piehole or I'll shut it for you. Even better I'll have my Mightyena come in there and shut you up." The guard screamed at him from the other side of the cell. But Ghetsis just laughed at this, howling aloud. The guard was more angered by this and stormed down the hall.

Ghetsis stopped laughing and sat down on the bed thinking of ways he could hurt the guard. He still had people loyal to him, even though he was in jail. The one group of people he knew would never betray him was the Shadow Triad. At the thought of the a sound came from outside and Ghetsis got up and walked towards it. He looked outside to see nothing except the star filled sky and the moon. turning around he went to back to sit on his bed, except to see three white haired people standing at the egde of the cell.

"Why hello you three. What brings you here at this time?" Ghetsis said sighing.

"We have come back to take you away form this horrid place. You belong out there changing the world. These people don't understand the true meaning of the truth." All three of them replied in a low monotone voice.

"Well you came at the right time. I'm getting sick of this place already. After being here for two days I have had it. These people don't even know how to threaten, the guards seem like sissies." Ghetsis smiled slightly looking at the ground fidling with his thumbs.

"Well your highness come with us and we can help you regain your truth and power."

"I have actually already come up with a plan Shadow Triad. I already have it all planned out." He chuckled at his statement.

Suddenly alarms started to sound throughout the jail. The lights turned a bright red and flashed along with the throbbing noise.

"Well I guess they have spotted us through those cameras. Shall we leave faithful ones?" Ghetsis asked calmly.

"Of couse you highness." So Ghetsis got up and walked over to the Shadow Triad. They surrounded him in a form of a triangle. All of them smiling at once they closed the triangle as tight as they could. Voices were soon sounding down the hall and sounds of Pokemon followed them. Mightyena and Escavalier followed the guards down the hall. The Shadow Triad decided to wait for the guards to reach them. They wanted to play around with them a little. Guards stumbled to a stop in front of Ghetsis cell and Mightyena's roared furiously. They snarled at the edge of the cell along witht he screaming guards.

"How did you three get in here? Who are you three? Come out now with your hands up!" The guard who was in charge of Ghetsis's cell screamed.

"Esca!" Escavalier shouted after the guard.

"I know we will get them Escavalier. Dont worry!" The guard shouted over all the noise.

"Our highness is going to regain his greatness and show the world that he will rule with his Pokemon." They shouted at the guards.

"Ok lets get out of here before these guards try to hurt me." He laughed aloud. The Shadow Triad closed their eyes and faded within an instantl The jail cell was left with an eerie sound of nothingness. The guards rubbed their eyes and looked around the cell.

"Their gone?...Their gone!" The guard screamed tot he others. "Send out on emergency breach that Ghetsis has escaped. Go Patrick Go!"

The new guard was frantic and ran down the whole with his Escavalier following him.

Meanwhile the others guards entered the room looking around to see if an obticale illusion was performed. But the stall was just plain empty. the moonlight once again showed intot he room revealing an empty cell with frantic guards running around with their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Cheren I'm serious I found this in N's hat that he left behind." Cheren and Bianca sat across from White at her living room table. Cheren itched his head fluffing up his dark blue hair. He shook his head trying to consume the words on the letter.<p>

"White, are you trying to say that Ghetsis is going to try to take over the world and get revenge on N? You have got to be kidding me. He is in jail White he can't do anything to hurt anyone" Cheren groaned.

"But Cheren i doubt N would have a fake letter saying this. It has to be true." Bianca pointed out.

"Cheren I agree with Biance it wouldn't be a fake letter saying this." White pointed to the letter.

The T.V. was playing news updates on the weather status in different routes throught the Unova Region. The region seemed to have good weather throughout which was good because all three fo them were planning on heading to Undella Town for a day at the beach. But that seemed to have changed to to this issue White brought up yesterday after she got back from N's castle the day before.

"But why would N have it in his hand? If it was so important couldn't it be in a safer place." Cheren asked.

"Maybe that was the only place where he felt it was safe." White was certain the letter was true and she wanted to prevent Ghetsis from getting his way once again.

All of them leaned over the letter reading it once more

_Dear My Unfaithful Son,_

_You have failed in my plan. You have destroyed the world I was trying to create. Yes, I was using you in my plan. Yes, you were just a bit in the big picture. N I should of seen this coming. Why would I rely on a young man to do the job of a worthy king. I should of never gotten you invovled in my plan. All you knew how do do was help weak Pokemon. You never tried to take over them. You never used them for you own wil like you should of. N, you were a disappointment to me as a king and you own father. I am going to rise again and bring myself upon the world. I will and I mean I will get my power back. I will rise again and use Pokemon as my power. Enslaving them was meant to be N, can't you see that. We were meant to use them for our own pleasure N. Why else would they have been created. Even though I'm in jail I will follow through. I warn you my son we will meet again and you will be on your knees begging for my mercy. For I will bring a horror upon the world that no one has every seen or heard of. I now declare you not my son. It doesn't hurt me at all to say this. Farewell young man and good luck trying._

_From, _

_Ghetsis_

"I don't get why this would be fake. Ghetsis defintely wrote this and meant it. The guy was crazy in his mind. We have to tell someone." White exclaimed.

"Oh My God White! We can't just walk to the Pokemon Police Station and say oh we have a letter that says Ghetsis is going to take over the world. They'll think were like terroists or something. Or even worse they'll think were crazy. Trust me White I'll support you all the way but not until I get some proof." Cheren looked at White but her and Bianca weren't paying attention. Instead they were staring at the T.V.

"We present you with an emergency broadcast! We have just gotten a report that the criminal caught from the castle behind the Pokemon League. Or in other words the king who tried to take away all pokemon named Ghetsis has escaped from the Pokemon International Jail. We repeat he has escaped from the jail. He is now on the loose and his whereabouts are unknown. so if you have any information please visit your nearest Pokemon center. Now we brig you back to Basketball with Mrs. Jenna."

White and Bianca turned wide eyed back to Cheren. Their mouths hung open in awe at what they just saw on the T.V. Cheren turning read sighed and looked at the letter.

"Is that enough proof for you Cheren. Ghetsis has escaped! We can't tell anyone what we have. We can't tell anyone about the letter." White yelled.

"What?" Bianca and Cheren looked even more dumbfounded.

"Why?"

"Because we have to find N before its to late." White jumped up from her chair and headed towards the door. Opening it she ran into the sunlight.

"Wait White we can't go looking for him now. We have no idea where he is! White come back!" Cheren sighed and jumped form his chair too. He drabbed his Pokeball and through it out the door. A red flash appeared as hte pokeball opened. There stood Swanna.

"Swan... Swanna?"

"Sorry Swanna for the urgent request. Can you please follow White and make sure she is ok?"

"Swan." Nodded Swanna as it flew into the sky.

"Oh boy! Cheren what are we going to do with her?" Bianca sighed as she walked next to Cheren.

"Bianca quit the chit chat we have to find White."

Both of them sprinted off into the daylight after their friend. Who they thought had just become one of the crazy people in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hi everyone and here is the second chapter of A Calling With A Meaning. Once again I don't Own any of the characters or towns in this story, especially the pokemon. well I hope you are all enjoying the story and I made sure fixed the charcaters name, whoever commented on it. Well thanks and ttyl :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Complicated

"Zekrom fly a little more to the left so we can dip into the clouds."

The giant angelic dragon wavered itself, tilting its wings, bringing it into the white clouds. He had been flying for around two days now and Zekrom seemed not to tire on this long flight. N told Zekrom to take it easy and not to zoom through the sky. They only stopped twice to eat and rest as they made their way towards where they were going.

N reached his hand to his head to itch an itch. Before doing that he went to remove his cap, but was surprised to find it wasn't there. He patted head to make sure he was dreaming that it was there , but it wasn't.

"Oh no..." N whispered. "The letter...White...she found it...she wasn't supposed to see it. That letter was from Ghetsis to me only. It was only meant for my eyes. I was the only person to know about it. I was the one who was going to put an end to him once and for all. Oh please, White, don't show anyone the letter. For Zekrom's sake please don't let her show anyone."

His mind started to flood with thoughts of what she would do with it. Zekrom could sense something was wrong with N and asked what was wrong.

"Zek Zek?" N lost his trance and responded.

"It's about something I lost Zekrom. Can we take it down to rest for a bit? I want to get some food."

"Zek..Zekrom." He agreed to N and took them both down towards the ground.

* * *

><p>Once they landed N put Zekrom in the Pokeball to rest. N and Zekrom landed somewhere on the outskirts lining of a forest behind the Dreamyard. Before entering the rear of the Dreamyard, N slipped a cloak on his head. He didn't want any civilians know who he was right now. He wanted to remain hidden for the time being because of the evets that had happened over the last few months. For some reason an image of White kept slipping into his thoughts.<p>

Her with her Serpierior battling against him. Theway her and her Pokemon worked together and flowed as one. But N pushed the thought out quickly as it came because N didn't want White in his mind right now. His goal was to get to the outskirts of Unova, but since it seemed to change since he thought White found the letter. He had to find White as soon as possible and that meant to start looking around Route 1 and Nuvema Town.

From here on in N decided he was going to travel form her eon in by foot. He bgean to travel through the different parts of the Dreamyard; the staircases and the tall grasses. He could see wild Pokemon scattering through the grasses playing a sort of game where they chased each other. They takled to each oter softly in there Pokemon language. N listening to what they were saying and grinned. He like the way they argued about who the the main player and who were the ones that were supposed to be hiding. Another Pokemon started to complain that the other was cheating and they they started to growl at each other. Then that growling turned into a paw fight. The Pokemon that wer arguing and fighting were Herdiers. the clawed at each other trying to make the other realize who was right.

N walked over to the two Pokemon and they autimatically stopped. They stared in awe at N, who was a complete and total stranger to them.

"It's ok young ones don't be afraid."

"Her, Her?" Said the taller one.

"I am a human named N."

"Her her herd herdier." He replied back.

"I know your not stupid. I know you can tell I'm a human of course. I'm just giving you a general exclamination."

"Her?"

"Forget. Why are you two fighting anyway.?" N asked in a soft voice.

"Her her herd herdier her he her." Said the smaller one. The taller one looked and an angry expression apperaed on his face.

"Her Her herdier her." The taller one shouted back tot he smaller one.

"Stop howling you two." The two of them turned back and looked at N. "Please stop your making my head hurt. Why don't you both just start a new game and you." He pointed to the tall Herdier. " You be the seeker and you be the that hides."

"Her her herdier." The taller one asked a question.

"I can understand what you are saying because I have been around Pokemon since I was very small. My father only let me see Pokemon and I used to hear their cries and whails. It got to the point that I started to understand what they were saying. It might be hard for you to comprhend, but I can just understand you and thats the way it is." N spoke to both of them. Botht the Herdiers nodded and wagged their tails cheerfully. The looked at each other started talking and started to play their little game again. The tall one counted and the little one scurried off intot he tall grasses to hinde from the other.N slowly smiled and felt happy about the two Herdiers playing together. He continued on his way down through the Dreamyard, avoiding any contact with other Trainers for now.

* * *

><p>Soon he entered the clearing between him and Striation Town. He entered the town with a calm walk and tried to look normal. For many old people usually wore cloaks over thier heads to keept he sun from hitting them. It was a common act here in Unova for the elderly. N made his way downt he short road and took a right so the Pokemon Gym was right next to him. He continued walking, trying to look for a place to stop and eat. Striation Town to him was a very small common place compared the the shadows of his giant castle.<p>

Looking around the street he saw a sign hanging form an apartment window that read...

**_Elegant Breakfest, Lunch, and Dinner_**

**_Open 7 days a Week_**

Looking at this sign N's stomach started to grumble. He decided to try this place and he walked right up to it. Entering inside the building an aroma of sweat gourmet food. He looked around and saw tons of food and anytihng he could think of was in that room. Tables had been set up and around 15 people were eating inside the buildiung rihgt now. No one seemed to notice him come in so he carefully made his way over to the counter. A sweet old woman met up in front of him and asked what he wanted. N couldn't pick out of the variety of food, but he ended up picking a fancy type of food that he had no idea what the name was.

Sitting at the table quietly, N sat with his head in his hands. His ears were pitched and concentrated on all the conversations around him. He listened to see if he heard his name mentioned. but his concentration was disturbed by the opening of the building door. He turned around to see who walked in. There stood a strange looking man. He seemed to be around the age of 40 and he looked around the room. His head swept over everyone but suddenly stopped when his eyes reached N.


End file.
